The present embodiments relate to a patient support table.
Patient support tables with a table plate that is able to be moved manually and by at least one motor with an assigned control facility have been used, for example, in connection with x-ray devices, computer tomographs, or magnetic resonance devices. The table plate is adjustably supported relative to a table pedestal to allow movement. The patient lying on the table plate is able to be positioned in a desired or required manner relative to the x-ray device or a similar device.
The table plate may be moved manually, for example, when the table plate floats on its support unit. The table plate may also be moved automatically by a motor, for example, when a type of joystick or similar device is provided for control. Depending on the movement of joystick or similar device, an open-loop or closed-loop control facility controls the motor for corresponding plate movement.
A manually actuated clutch (switch) is provided to switch between motorized and manual plate movement. The clutch decouples the table plate from the drive train to the motor. The clutch is arranged behind the transmission in the drive train. This arrangement allows the user to avoid having to move the entire transmission during the manual table plate movement, which involves an additional even greater force effort than would have to be provided under normal circumstances.
During manual movement, a manual movement force is exerted and initiated exclusively by the users. The manual movement force depends on the weight of the patient lying on the table plate. A greater force is required to move a heavier patient than to move a lighter patient. The support unit should be constructed to permit great ease of movement, so that those who are not so strong are able to perform manual table plate movement for heavy patients. This construction is more complex and is associated with higher costs. The design of the clutch that decouples the table plate is also expensive and complex because the clutch is connected after the transmission, for example, in an area in which very high torque is already transmitted.
Generally, the table plate can only be moved manually with the table plate in a horizontal position. However, the table plate has to be frequently tilted/tipped to align the patient in the best possible way relative to the imaging device. In such cases, moving the plate manually is not possible, since the movement force to be exerted, for example, to raise the tilted/tipped table plate along with the patient, is very great and consequently cannot be managed. The only option here is automatic motorized plate movement which however can also be more time consuming and more complex.